mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Equestria Girls characters
Names of background characters Are we going to suggest and vote on names for the background humans in this film, like we do for background ponies? Dogman15 (talk) 03:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Presumably, but I think that we should wait until after its home media release to do so. (7)6(four) (talk) 03:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Since the film has now turned up in non-camcorded form, I don't think there's much need to wait until after its home media release anymore, but I do think that this list should be improved in a few ways before placeholder name polls are made: ::*Good images: In addition to the obvious need for replacing camcorded images, some characters ought to use different images to illustrate them more fully and/or in proper lighting. And for the ones currently shown wearing their formal outfits, it'd presumably be preferable to show them wearing their regular outfits, to better represent them as they usually are. ::*Important details: Cutie mark equivalent symbol (is "cutie splash" an official term for it, or is that just for the dolls' facial markings?) identification is a must. Speaking roles and other significant appearances are also things to be noted. ::*Correct numbering: Doesn't really matter in the long run, since their numbers only last until they're named, but it would be good to make sure that they're numbered in order of first appearance. Probably still worth doing, especially since it could go hand-in-hand with the essential job of making sure that there aren't any characters missing from the list. ::(7)6(four) (talk) 17:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think the idea of Dogman is good, and if a official name is released we will change it. -Flamtravellingpony- :Great idea! I wanted this from the start, seeing as Unnamed Boy #9 looks so much like Billy Joe Cobra from Dude, That's My Ghost! that I'm pretty sure that one of the storyboard people put him in because they are fans of the show. Twilightsparkle101 (talk) 21:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I was wondering if the List of Ponies subreddit could be used for name voting. ::Now that each unnamed character has a decent profile image (in their casual attire) and the minutes/seconds of their first appearance in the movie have been outlined, they can be arranged in order of appearance and their "cutie splashes" identified. I'll get to work on a list soon if no one else does. 21:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I still want to use http://www.reddit.com/r/listofponies/ to vote on names for the background characters. Dogman15 (talk) 10:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Colors Someone doesn't know how to do the color tables as on the other pony lists. Dogman15 (talk) 06:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Will work on this when I get the time. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 00:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Finished. 08:06, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Non-film characters Should this list be limited to characters who appear and/or are mentioned in the film (similarly to how the list of ponies currently works), or should it include the Megan, Danny, and Molly mentioned on a paper on the ground at the end of the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer (I'm guessing that they aren't from the film, since characters based on the Williams siblings Megan, Danny, and Molly from G1 probably would've been noticed by now if they were in the film)? (7)6(four) (talk) 23:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say this list should include any characters from the universe the (majority of the) film takes place in, yeah. Would have to clarify that if we do think it's the best way. Maybe we should have a separate list for merchandise-only characters (ponies only?) or something. Would probably be huge though, but I think having a complete listing of characters throughout the wiki would be neat. I still need to finish my list of non-pony characters, was thinking of proposing that for the mainspace when it was done. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 00:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Now we have a show character whose human version appears not in the film but in other official material: Lyra Heartstrings, on this WeLoveFine T-shirt—and there will apparently be more cases like this in the IDW comics' Annual 2013. If non-film Equestria Girls characters who aren't from the show should be listed, then non-film Equestria Girls characters who are from the show should definitely be listed. (7)6(four) (talk) 00:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd limit it to first-party characters. WLF's shirts are glorified fanart. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 06:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Since the IDW comics aren't first-party, are you saying that you've changed your mind since your previous post in this section? Also, not all WLF shirts use fanart (and I haven't seen anything identifying this shirt's design as fanart). (7)6(four) (talk) 06:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good point, I didn't mean to say that. I just feel like WLF shouldn't really count as official material despite being licensed, at least in terms of creating characters or characterizations. As far as I know there's very little that Hasbro directs them about, so it's more of a direct line from a fan's ideas to official merchandise. I don't put much stock in Enterplay's cards' texts for the same reason. I can't really think of a way to say this without outright saying "exclude WeLoveFine". I'd say limit to film and comics, but I'm sure there are or will be other cases as well. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 07:07, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::: 's script having gone through Hasbro with no comments doesn't make that issue not count, so I don't think that WeLoveFine's merchandise not having much Hasbro direction should make it not count. (7)6(four) (talk) 19:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Differentiating official names I think that there should be something to indicate whether officially-named characters are actually referred to by name or are unnamed and just assumed to be named the same as their Equestrian counterparts. (7)6(four) (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Source for high quality images http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltqb0Fd5vdg Dogman15 (talk) 04:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) YouTube animals How many of the animals who appear in video thumbnails on the YouTube-like website at 29:12-29:36 and/or 34:18-34:19 are from Pound Puppies (or anything else)? I've identified Fluffy, and one or two others seem to have similar character designs to (if not the same character design as) a gray puppy shown here and here. (7)6(four) (talk) 17:26, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, the grey puppy on the library computer YouTube page (at 29:30 and 34:18) is in the Season 2 (DHX) title sequence. I don't think that puppy has ever appeared in an episode, or at least, he wasn't the focus of one. As for the cats/cat thumbnails, I don't recognize them. Dogman15 (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :According to a caption added (by Firefly233) to My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery#Let's do some research for File:Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png, there's at least one from Martha Speaks. (7)6(four) (talk) 00:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) List of cutie marks/splashes/whatever At some point in the movie, each character (unnamed or otherwise) wears an article of clothing -- a shirt or skirt, a piece of jewelry, a belt buckle, etc. -- that bears their cutie mark (or, in the unnamed characters' cases, what would most likely be their cutie mark if they were a pony). For some characters, their mark isn't visible most of the time (if at all), but at the Fall Formal, they wear accessories that more than likely are their intended mark. For girls, it's usually a choker or a necklace, and for guys, it's usually a lapel pin. For example, Unnamed Girl #1 (see List of Equestria Girls characters for new character ordering) wears a skirt with a treble clef for the majority of the movie. At the Fall Formal, she wears a choker with that same treble clef. Same is the case for other characters in the list. Unnamed Boy #9 on the other hand doesn't have an obvious mark on him for much of the film (if he does, it's concealed), but at the Fall Formal he wears an hourglass pin, presumably his mark. Going by that logic, I put together this list: *Unnamed Girl #1: Black treble clef *Unnamed Girl #2: Cupcake *Unnamed Girl #3: Tennis ball *Unnamed Girl #4: Pink and light-blue flowers *Unnamed Girl #5: Various flowers *Unnamed Girl #6: A pair of jacks *Unnamed Girl #7: Two crossed pencils *Unnamed Girl #8: Soccer ball *Unnamed Girl #9: Green leaf (sometimes two leaves) *Unnamed Girl #10: Red and light-red hearts *Unnamed Girl #11: Theatre comedy/tragedy masks *Unnamed Girl #12: Two cherries *Unnamed Girl #13: White lightning bolt in purple heart *Unnamed Girl #14: Yellow star in white circle *Unnamed Girl #15: Pink star *Unnamed Girl #16: Yellow star in white circle *Unnamed Boy #1: Football *Unnamed Boy #2: Recycling symbol *Unnamed Boy #3: Peace sign *Unnamed Boy #4: Laurel wreath *Unnamed Boy #5: Cloud? (the symbol on his belt buckle) *Unnamed Boy #6: Red and yellow flame *Unnamed Boy #7: Tornado *Unnamed Boy #8: Atomic planetary model *Unnamed Boy #9: Hourglass *Unnamed Boy #10: Light bulb *Unnamed Boy #11: Gold fleur-de-lis *Unnamed Boy #12: Skull *Unnamed Boy #13: The planet Earth *Unnamed Boy #14: Radical sign and red heart *Unnamed Boy #15: Yellow lightning bolt *Unnamed Boy #16: Red and blue guitar pick *Unnamed Boy #17: Drum and drum sticks *Unnamed Boy #18: None visible *Unnamed Boy #19: None visible *Unnamed Boy #20: None visible :May be worth adding images to the list in that case. Do we have any official source of what these marks are called? ~Bobogoobo (talk) 06:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Unnamed Boy #5 is seen wearing a horseshoe lapel after the prom. It's so visible and identifiable that I think it's meant to be his true cutie mark, in spite of his belt buckle. It can be seen at about 1:01:45, just as he turns after getting hit by the mind-control ray. :I have a picture for this and Unnamed Boy #9's lapel but I'm not sure how to add them here (it says I can't upload photos). Leokhorn (talk) 11:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) The CMC I think the images for Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle should be of them in the library, or in the hall. The lighting in the school dance scene is unnatural and doesn't bring out their true colors. Thoughts on this? Dogman15 (talk) 09:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good, go for it. If people don't like it they can discuss it with you and revert if necessary. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 06:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC)